poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogi Bear's Adventures Series
Join Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy), Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle and Cindy Bear as they travel outside Jellystone Park and Hanna-Barbera, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies (most of which Dick Dastarldly and Muttley work for) and saving the world at the same time. More Hanna-Barbera characters will join the gang in the near future. MichaelCityMaker may be able to bring back the series on a different site at some point. Also the 4th series logo may appear on this page soon. List of "Yogi Bear's Adventures" films: ''Season 1'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Yogi Bear meets Hercules'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Dillydale Movie'' *''Yogi Bear and Tarzan'' *''Yogi Bear and Tarzan II'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Yogi Bear and Mulan'' ''Season 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Peter Pan'' *''Yogi Bear and the Sword in the Stone'' *''Yogi Bear meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Yogi Bear Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Yogi Bear Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' ''Season 3'' *''Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Yogi Bear Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Yogi Bear and the Aristocats'' *''Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound'' *''Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Yogi Bear and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Gary the Steam Engine: The Movie'' *''Yogi Bear and the Princess Bride'' *''Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' ''Season 4'' *''Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Yogi Bear's Advnetures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Yogi Bear and Mulan 2'' *''Yogi Bear and Patch's London Adventure'' *''Yogi Bear Meets The BFG'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Oliver and Company'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Lilo and Stitch'' ''Season 5'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Mary Poppins'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The King and I'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pinocchio'' ''Season 6'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Thumbelina'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''Space Jam'' *''Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Yogi Bear and Fievel Go West'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''A Bug's Life'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Monsters University'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Frozen'' *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Yogi Bear Meets The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Yogi Bear and the Secret of NIMH'' *''Song of the South'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto'' *''Anastasia'' *''Yogi Bear and Bambi'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Yogi Bear Joins The Rescuers'' *''Yogi Bear Joins The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''Treasure Planet'' *''Yogi Bear Meets Turbo'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes'' *''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''Return to Neverland'' *''Frozen'' *''How To Train Your Dragon'' *''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Big Hero 6'' Yogi Bear's Adventures Team *Yogi Bear (Main Character) *Boo-Boo (Main Character) *Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy Fancy *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle 'Future Members' *Snooper and Blabber (after Yogi Bear and the Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective) *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (after Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot) *So-So (after one of the Aladdin sequels) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (after Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (after Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling (after Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto) *The Hillbilly Bears (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole 'The Rough Gang' *Dick Dastardly and Muttley Voice Cast: *Yogi Bear - Dan Akroykd *Boo-Boo - Justin Timberlake *Cindy Bear - Amy Adams *Huckleberry Hound - James Arnold Taylor *Snagglepuss - Victor Yerrid *Wally Gator - John Mariano *Quick Draw McGraw - Maurice LaMarche/Seth Green *Baba Looey/Snooper - Rob Paulsen *Blabber - Hal Smith *Magilla Gorilla - Richard Epcar *Peter Potamus - Chris Edgerly/Frank Welker *Top Cat - Jason Harris/Tom Kenny *Benny the Ball - Chris Edgerly *Choo-Choo - Jason Harris/Marvin Kaplan *Spook - Ben Diskin *Fancy-Fancy - Matthew Piazzi *Brain (cat) - Jason Harris *Lippy the Lion - ??? *Touche Turtle/So-So/Pixie - Don Messick *Augie Doggie/Dixie - Patric Zimmerman *Doggie Daddy/Hardy Har-Har/Mr. Jinks - John Stephenson *Squiddly Diddly - Bill Farmer *Atom Ant - Maurice LaMarche *Yakky Doodle - Jimmy Weldon *Hokey Wolf - Jim Carrey/Matt Hurwitz *Ding-a-Ling - Neil Ross *Paw Rugg - Henry Corden *Maw Rugg/Floral Rugg - Jean Vander Pyl *Shag Rugg - ??? *Dick Dastardly - Jim Cummings *Muttley - Frank Welker/Billy West *Scott Tracy - Shane Rimmer *Virgil Tracy - David Holliday *Alan Tracy - Matt Zimmerman *Gordon Tracy/Brains (engineer) - David Graham *John Tracy/The Hood - Ray Barrett Audio Used From: Clips Used From Films/Shows: Category:TheCityMaker Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films